Les amants de la nuit - Chocoable
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Sous l'occupation. Draco est un soldat Allemand. Harry est un résistant Juif. Pourtant après une rencontre dans un bar, ils en viennent à s'aimer. Ils vont devenir les amants de la nuit...


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** T.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"** et n'a malheureusement pas été retenu lors du choix final, où il était en compétition avec pas moins de 14 autres OS (seuls 5 textes ont été retenus). Chocoable, son auteur, a gentiment accepté que nous publions son OS (son compte : http : / / www . fanfiction . net / ~ chocoable (pensez à retirer les espaces !)). Vous la retrouverez aussi dans nos favoris ! Merci encore pour sa participation et ce si bel écrit...

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>

Hello !

Voilà, voilà ! Un OS tout frais (à peu près, hein), crée pour le concours du fanzine de **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"** ! C'était un concours sur le thème d'assumer ses différences, et mon OS traite de la seconde guerre mondial, où Harry, juif et résistant engagé, rencontre Draco, un Allemand fils de SS. Ils vivent un amour passionné dans la crainte constante d'une catastrophe proche.

C'était un OS dur à écrire, l' époque était très compliquée à retranscrire ainsi que l'horreur de l'événement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !

Gros merci à Camille qui, comme d'hab, à supervisée cette fic et m'à beaucoup, beaucoup encouragée :3

* * *

><p><span>Les amants de la nuit<span>

La porte grinça. Molly se tourna d'un coup sec, les yeux luisant. On lisait en elle une histoire pénible. Le nouvel arrivant était d'un blond méprisable, elle lui sourit pourtant. Draco Malfoy la regarda, surpris, la poignée de la porte toujours entre les mains. Il avait laissé sa chemise trop verte sur son fauteuil ce soir. Il voulait juste boire.

Il ferma la porte et s'avança. À sa droite la petite serveuse rouquine s'était fait offrir quelques verres par des hommes d'âges mûrs, leurs visages illuminés par l'éloquence de la petite et le nez un peu trop rouge pour que cela soit naturel. Qu'importe, il tourna furtivement la tête pour apercevoir les deux frères jumeaux occupés à distraire deux ravissantes jeunes filles du quartier avec un jeu de cartes et quelques tours de magie de mauvais goût. Il fit claquer silencieusement ses chaussures cirées, et s'avança jusqu'à Molly.

«- Excusez le parasite, dit-elle gentiment d'une voix maternelle au possible. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

- Un whisky. Répondit-il en la dévisageant un moment. Un whisky très serré. Si possible le whisky le plus serré que vous n'aillez jamais servi.»

Tirant un tabouret du bar, il comprit de quel parasite la gérante aux formes généreuses avait fait allusion. Seule sa chevelure brune, où Draco aurait juré avoir aperçu quelques reflets bleutés, dépassait de ses bras, affalé comme il l'était sur le comptoir. Cet homme sur le tabouret juste à ses côtés était une épave, une vraie. Il entendait un léger gémissement rauque s'en échapper lentement comme une plainte. Il aimait déjà cette voix.

La vieille rouquine lui lança un sourire navré avant de lui faire glisser sa boisson à travers le comptoir et Draco pensa qu'il n'y avait qu'une Weasley pour lui offrir un sourire pareil, à lui, ce connard de fasciste allemand, cette nuit. Dans quelques jours les roux qui commençaient à se faire un nom dans le quartier partiraient tous en direction d'un camp de concentration où au mieux, seraient morts. L'époque était dure, et les Allemands omniprésents. Draco s'en senti presque désolé. Il avala d'une traite son whisky, réveillant sa gorge désormais en feu.

«- Heee…. Tu veux que je te dise un petit secret? Ge … Gi…

- Geheimnis. Compléta Draco en demanda un autre verre. Un secret de loque ? Qu'est-ce qu'une loque comme toi a à me dire?

- Je suis JUIF. Juif juif juif. Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire, monsieur l'allemand. Je n'ai pas d'étoile, je suis juif, je vis, je respire, je pleure, je crie, je me noie dans l'alcool, je mange, je … »

Draco le dévisagea, l'homme était essoufflé et l'envie lui prit d'attraper cette tête brune, de le regarder souffrir entre ses propres mains et de fracasser sa vie en mille morceaux, de lui arracher ses tripes, de manger son âme et de détruire ses muscles. Le silence était plus muet qu'il ne pouvait l'être dans la petite auberge. Molly ne regardait plus la scène, le nez enfoui dans ses verres. Fred et George dévisageaient Harry tandis que Ginny sanglotait sans un bruit dans les bras de cet homme en costume abordant un grand chapeau.

Draco passa son regard dans cette salle, les quelques tables disposées au hasard, la poussière traînant dans les coins, les bouquets de fleurs fanées, l'odeur de tabac trop forte. Tout était trop intemporel ici. Il voulait crier « Vous ne voyez pas ? Vous ne voyez rien ? Vous ne sentez pas ? C'est horrible, partez, fuyez, ne revenez plus ! Faites-le ! Partez ! »

«- Je peux l'emprunter ? Demanda Draco innocemment. Bien-sûr, je vous le rendrais. Au pire si je ne le fais pas, je ne descendrais pas plus bas dans votre estime de toute façon. C'est difficile d'aller plus bas que 'ça'. Je reviens. »

Il embarqua Harry en faisant glisser son bras lourd sur son épaule. Il constata, tandis que son otage riait comme un dément, à quel point il pouvait être petit, petit et lourd. Molly retint un geste pour rattraper son protégé, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire, se demanda l'allemand, elle qui était en train de croire qu'elle perdait l'un de ses fils. Elle qui était en train de perdre tout l'espoir qui lui restait. Elle abandonnait secrètement. À cet instant Molly Weasley les yeux pleins de terreur abandonnait tout. Draco considéra une dernière fois cette étrange assemblée témoin de la pire des catastrophes, déjà prêt à faire le deuil d'Harry Potter, le moins discret des juifs de tout Paris. Parce que « cela devait arriver un jour ».

Draco traîna sa victime à travers les rues pavées de pierres lisses, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit sur son visage. Harry ne s'arrêtait pas de rire, comme un enfant, comme un fou. Quand ils eurent tournés au hasard dans quelques allées sombres, Draco se stoppa et fit glisser l'homme juif de son épaule. Il l'appuya contre la pierre froide d'une ancienne maison et détourna la tête. Il sentait l'haleine pleine d'alcool, de tabac et d'autres mélanges douteux de son otage. Il sentait son regard peser sur lui comme le plus lourd poids de la terre. Il sentait qu'Harry n'attendait plus. Plus rien.

« -N'as-tu pas d'autres … d'autres secrets ? Demanda Draco espérant faire devenir moins pensant les yeux du juif.

-D'autres secrets ? S'écria Harry en agitant soudainement les mains. D'autres secrets... Ca ne te suffit pas ? Veux-tu … Sais-tu... Je n'aime pas le café, cette saleté, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. J'en bois tous les matins, ça fait viril qu'ils disent. Viril tu vois ? Je ne vais pas être juif et en plus « bizarre ».

- « Bizarre »... Répéta Draco qui sans pouvoir attendre plus longtemps avait plongé son esprit dans celui de Harry à travers son regard vert si particulier. Bizarre tu l'es, non ?

-Qui ne l'est pas ? Ne l'es-tu pas toi ? Dis-moi. Dis le moi en allemand.»

Ils se perdirent dans l'ambiguïté de la situation sans même s'en apercevoir et les mots et les phrases ne signifiaient plus rien. C'était son souffle chaud contre sa joue froide. C'était sa main le retenant appuyé au mur. C'était son pied touchant le sien. C'était leurs yeux. Leur folie. Leur amour qui naissait pour ne plus jamais partir.

« On est foutu »

La pluie tombait fort sur les têtes des deux condamnés, les abritant provisoirement du véritable orage qui approchait, les laissant bouche contre bouche, étroitement enlacés. Ils étaient foutus.

Le lendemain Draco était revenu. Après avoir hésité toute la nuit, après avoir crié, après avoir prié, après avoir fait tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné de faire dans ces moments de doutes. Mais n'avait-il jamais cru à tous ces baratins ? N'avait-il jamais cru à la politique pour laquelle il combattait ? L'homme qu'il avait embrassé la veille était si beau, si pur, si fragile que le reste n'avait finalement pas d'importance. Et maintenant, il était là. Là devant ce café qui, il y a vingt-quatre heures, était encore ouvert. Le grand « FERMÉ » peint grossièrement sur la vitrine était un véritable coup de poing dans l'âme. Il grogna vivement et se mit à vérifier, tournant autour du bâtiment aux rideaux tirés derrière la grande vitre si d'autres entrées existaient, si d'autres issues, si des fenêtres avaient été laissées ouvertes, si un mot, un indice ou un signe avait été laissé. Plus il pressait le pas plus ses pensées se mélangeaient et s'embrouillaient.

« - C'est toi ! »

L'allemand se tourna immédiatement, ravalant sa rage et sa fièvre nouvelle. C'était la voix d'Harry. C'était la voix de son tout jeune bourreau. Il passa sa main, encore revêtue d'un gant d'usage de son costume militaire, dans ses cheveux blond, nerveusement. Il était vivant. Harry pleurait. Il se tenait là, debout, crispé, les muscles du visage tordus par la douleur. Son nez coulait et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi en bataille.

« - C'est toi ! »

Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle et Draco pensa qu'il ne verrait jamais de si belles larmes. Sa douleur était des plus innocentes et enivrantes. Envoyant balader tous les doutes qu'il lui restait, l'Allemand ouvrit ses bras. Et Harry s'abandonna. Plus tard, dans la petite chambre discrète aux vieux meubles abimés que Harry louait, il avait expliqué, le torse nu et les yeux encore rouge, que Fred avait été victime d'un rafle alors qu'il flânait dans les grands quartiers de Paris où tout le peuple se mêlait dans une foule innommable. Les Tziganes avaient encore peut-être moins de chance que Harry, pensa-t-il. Le reste de la famille des rouquins s'était réfugiée chez des amis à eux, le parrain de Harry avait-il expliqué, le café n'ouvrirait plus et personne ne se considérera jamais plus comme en sécurité désormais.

« - Tu es totalement inconscient mon pauvre petit. Fit Draco d'un air sévère, allongé au bout du grand lit dont les draps étaient froissés, tendant désespérément le bras afin d'attraper une des bougies décoratives pour allumer sa cigarette. Revenir au bar, aussi tôt ! Il ne faisait même pas encore nuit, et la fermeture d'un café aussi connu et bien situé que celui des Weasley ça attire du monde ! Tu dois vraiment le faire exprès…

- Oh c'est sûr, monsieur s'y connaît bien mieux que moi en la matière, répliqua Harry d'un ton réprobateur. »

Le silence s'installa comme une douloureuse plaie rouverte. Draco ferma les yeux. Cette conversation, la conversation que tous deux redoutaient tant, devait-il l'avoir dès maintenant ? Était-ce déjà temps de mettre fin à la beauté de leur rencontre ? Harry semblait de cet avis, Draco ne l'était pas. Le juif passa un coup de peigne dans sa tignasse. Accoudé à la fenêtre, il observait les premières étoiles apparues dans le ciel.

« - Tu … Tu ne m'as rien dit... Rien dit sur toi. Je mets mes amis, le peu de famille qui me reste, et toute une communauté en danger. Je suis si bête parfois. Mais je m'en fiche, après tout, on peut bien crever, au point où on en est, tu sais...

- Ne dit pas ça. Je suis simple soldat dans l'armée Allemande. Mon père est un SS, de la pire espèce qu'il soit, et j'espère que la prochaine fois que j'aurais affaire à lui ce sera dans une tombe. Enfin plutôt lui que moi, tu vois.

- Ton père ? Demanda Harry, essayant de ne pas faire de remarque sur Draco lui-même. Ton père, mais, il te cherche ? Lui, il ne t'a pas oublié ? »

Draco se mit à ricaner, un rire méchant et vif. Une foule de souvenirs venait s'entremêler dans son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, son père, celui-ci avait essayé de le convaincre de rentrer dans les rangs, les « vrais rangs » comme il les appelait. Draco savait que Lucius avait le pouvoir de le pistonner, et il pouvait passer de simple soldat à un grade beaucoup plus élevé et bien vu. Il s'était enfui en prétextant vouloir gravir les échelons par lui-même, pour l'honneur. Il était lâche, il le savait. Mais bon, après tout… Il en serait mort sinon.

« - Ton rire est amer, reprocha Harry. Tu es amer, comme garçon…

- Eh oui … C'est comme ça.

- Comme ça quoi, tu es débile vraiment ? On n'est pas amer comme ça, on le devient. »

Draco se tu, il regarda son amant. Lui aussi était amer. Il se rendit compte que deux grosses larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux verts, alors il se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi ? Demanda l'allemand en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

- L'homme que tu es vraiment. Ou celui que tu vas devenir plus tard. Ou bien un gars totalement niais. Tu choisis ? »

Il sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou, doucement. Il remarqua que Harry n'avait pas encore enfilé sa chemise bleu-ciel et pensa que dans ce cas-là, il pouvait se permettre d'abuser encore un peu de lui. Juste un peu plus.

Après leur nuit passée ensemble, Harry ,la tête remplie de son doux Allemand aux talents multiples ( qu'il avait pu expérimenter la nuit d'avant ) avait lentement émergé entre les draps. Il arrêta de sourire en sentant la place froide à côté de lui, où l'odeur de son amant régnait encore en maître. De toute façon, se dit-il, il n'avait pas passé de contrat. Mais, il n'aurait pas craché sur un petit café et des croissants aux lits. Il se redressa en frottant ses yeux encore endormis. Il tâtonna lentement à ses côtés pour trouver ses grosses lunettes rondes qui faisaient honte au mot esthétique. Quand il les eut trouvées et se fut habillé, il décida de rendre visite à Sirius. Peut-être allait-il lui parler de Draco. Au fond il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

En franchissant la porte, il se rendit compte que le blond et lui n'avait pas fixé de rendez-vous. Une idée lui traversa la tête : et s'ils ne se revoyaient jamais ? Et s'il s'était fait joliment avoir, par cet imbécile qui ne comprenait rien à rien ? Une peur lui saisit les entrailles, une peur incontrôlable qui le consumait comme un bout de papier exposé au feu. Il courut subitement dans la chambre et arracha du lit le cousin sur lequel son amant avait dormi, le plaquant contre son visage blême, inspirant du mieux qu'il pouvait la douce odeur de poudre à canon. Brusquement, il jeta le terrible objet, et parti vers la maison de son parrain en claquant la porte. Elle se situait un peu à part du quartier populaire dans lequel était situé le café. C'était une grande résidence où les chambres pouvaient accueillir plus d'une dizaine de personnes et dotée d'une petite cours sympathique à l'avant de l'habitation. Ce lieu, l'héritage de la famille Black, était parvenu au dernier descendant qu'était Sirius malgré le fait qu'il ait été déshérité , cette résidence n'étant qu'une petite partie de la fortune immobilière de la famille Black, ils ne leur avaient rien coûté de la lui abandonnée. Quand il arriva, le grand portail en fer-forgé était entrouvert, et il emprunta alors le chemin de graviers, qui menait à la grande maison, et d'où l'on pouvait compter les très nombreuses fenêtres sur la façade avant. Il monta le lourd escalier de pierre qui précédait la petite porte en bois. Et avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de frapper à la porte, Molly Weasley apparue vivement dans l'embrasure, le visage couvert de larmes.

« - Harry ? Mon dieu, HARRY POTTER ! »

Il lui sourit et fit un geste qui laissait penser qu'il tentait d'ouvrir les bras pour une accolade réconfortante mais Molly, sans prêter attention à ce geste rempli d'affection, lui envoya sa main violemment dans la figure, ses larmes laissant place à une expression de colère folle.

« - Monsieur Potter ! Puis-je vous rappeler vos paroles d'hier ? " Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas tata Molly, je reviens dormir, c'est promis", dit-elle d'une voix désespérément aiguë. Tu parles ! Tu sais combien on s'est fait du souci ? Oh bien sûr, il n'y a que Sirius pour dire " Mais non, il doit être en sureté quelque part, dans sa chambre ou.. "

- J'y étais Molly, l'interrompit-il en se frottant la joue molestée d'un air boudeur, j'ai passé la nuit dans ma petite chambre.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous prévenir ? Après ce qui est arrivé à Fred tu OSES N- »

Harry lui avait fait un regard si noir qu'elle s'était interrompue. Molly savait qu'il s'en voulait pour le sort de Fred. La tristesse se lisait désormais sur leurs deux visages. Fred n'était plus là et la pensée que s'ils avaient de la chance, il était mort à l'heure qu'il était les plongeait dans le désespoir le plus profond. Fred, lui qui avait était un ami, un fils et un frère, le plus joyeux de tous certainement.

"-J'étais avec l'allemand, tu te rappelles ?

- Ce beau blond totalement désespéré ? Demanda Molly en faisant entrer le garçon dans le hall, Tu es fou, quelqu'un comme lui ne fera que t'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en planent déjà au-dessus de ta tête, imagine que ça soit un SS.

- Il ne l'est pas, assura Harry. Son père l'est, mais ils sont en mauvais termes."

Tandis qu'il déposait sa veste sur le porte-manteau à côté de la cuisine, Molly le regardait, inquiète.

" -Tu en es sûr ?

- Mais oui ! Tu m'agaces !

- Traite moi de vieille conformiste si tu veux, mais au cas où tu ne serais pas encore au courant, en ces temps troubles, un juif et un allemand, deux hommes de surcroît, ce n'est pas bon. Vraiment pas bon.

- Allez, dit Harry en souriant, après tout tu as toujours su que j'avais un faible pour les blonds.

- Reparle moi une fois de ce Zacharias Smith et je te flanque à la porte."

Elle lui frappa l'arrière de la tête gentiment et ils disparurent dans le salon où Sirius les attendaient.

"- Mes amis. Tout d'abord j'aimerais que nous rendions hommage à Fred Weasley, l'un des plus courageux parmi nous. Sa disparition doit nous inciter à passer à la vitesse supérieure et à faire de nos actes de vrais attentats qui certes, demanderont des sacrifices mais…

- On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser d'œufs...

- Maugrey, gronda Sirius qui n'aimait pas le manque de respect et encore moins le fait d'être interrompu."

Molly adressa un regard courroucé et pleins de larmes a Fol'oeil. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un grand tact.

L'ordre de Phénix, organisation résistante très influente dans Paris, était actuellement réuni dans la salle de séjour de la résidence Black. L'Ordre du Phénix comptait une cinquantaine de résistants qui ne faisaient pas tous parti de familles juives ou tziganes, comme des amis proche d'Harry : Seamus et Dean ou encore Remus qui la personne la plus proche de Sirius sans que l'on puisse déterminer exactement la nature de leur relation. Autour de la table, certaines chaises restaient vides, laissant des regards amers à l'Ordre. Depuis que Dumbledore, le créateur de l'Ordre s'était fait assassiner en pleine rue par un SS du nom de Severus Rogue, Sirius avait repris la place de "Chef" vacante, mais l'espoir et le cœur n'y était plus. Dumbledore avait été un père pour tous, c'était un homme de sagesse, responsable et vertueux. Et même s'il avait été aussi avant tout considéré comme un vieux fou aux idées étranges, sa disparition avait laissé un vide dans le cœur de chacun.

"- Nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller, avait repris Sirius, on ne peut pas abandonner comme ça. On doit survivre, on doit gagner ce combat. Nous prenons des risques, mais tout le monde ici le savait en venant. Si nous sommes ici c'est pour nous battre !"

Ron, la mine déconfite, prit la main d'Hermione sous la table. C'était dur.

À la fin de la réunion, Harry laissa passer Sirius devant lui. Il hésitait toujours. Devait-il lui en parler ? C'était trop tôt, il le savait, mais son sang brûlait d'impatience, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il senti une main agripper son poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu interpeller son Parrain.

"- Non Harry ! Molly avait parlé d'un ton ferme. Pas maintenant. Revoit ton blond si tu veux, mais ne parle de lui à personne, et surtout pas à Sirius. Tu ne peux pas faire ça de suite."

Il lui lança un regard irrité. Il savait que Molly avait raison. Il n'avait vu que deux fois Draco, deux fois seulement et il voulait déjà en parler à tout le monde ? Mais, s'il avait pu, il aurait crié son désir sur tous les toits, il serait parti en courant attrapant sa main, à travers les chemins de campagne vers une frontière quelconque. Il fut pris d'un accès de colère soudaine et frappa violemment le mur adjacent. Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant ?

"- Calme-toi. Calme-toi, petit enfant. On s'en sortira."

Molly le pris dans ses bras, le laissant se reposer un peu avant de replonger dans les noirs dessins de la réalité.

"- On est fini, Molly. C'est mort. On est tous déjà morts. On a plus que la peau sur les os et nos espoirs se sont envolés. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On ne peut même plus partir. On est fait comme des rats. On est morts, Molly, morts."

Il faisait froid cette nuit encore. Les pavés dans les rues étaient encore luisants de la pluie qui venait de tomber. Les lampadaires qui éclairaient d'une lumière faible la rue du café installaient une ambiance glauque aux murs et aux arbres dépourvus de feuilles. C'était comme si la vie avait décidé de déserter ce quartier. Harry, assis sur un banc près de la petite place à la fontaine qui ne marchait plus, attendait, fumant une cigarette piqué à un passant. Il ne frissonnait plus.

"- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con."

Sa voix avait résonné dans l'air, laissant une larme couler sur la joue du brun. Il était venu.

"- Je suis passé à ta chambre, tu n'y étais pas. Dit Draco doucereusement en s'approchant de lui. Pourquoi là ? Je ne veux pas qu'il...

- M'arrive quelque chose ? Finit-il, la voix brisé. Ça t'arrangerait qu'il m'arrive quelque chose Draco.

- Viens, rentrons.

- Non !"

Il avait crié, réveillant quelques oiseaux qui s'envolèrent à tir d'ailes. Son souffle s'accélérait. Rentrer, rentrer où ? Partir pourquoi ?

"- On est bien, ici, Draco. Il n'y a personne. Ils dorment tous sur leurs deux oreilles. Laisse-nous là. Laisse-nous devenir les amants de la nuit.

- Tu as trop bu."

Harry se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il s'accrocha au cou de Draco. Non, non, il n'avait pas bu.

"- Espèce d'inconnu.

- C'est une insulte ? Dit Draco en haussant le sourcil, rapprochant un peu plus son amant de lui.

- C'est une menace ! Embrasse-moi."

Draco déposa ses lèvres doucement, comme une torture, sur la bouche de Harry. Il resta là, comme si il était bien. Il oubliait sa journée. Son père l'avait croisé dans la rue, lors d'une patrouille ordinaire. Il lui avait lancé un sourire, comme si il était fier de son fils. Fier de sa progéniture qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui faisait honneur et servitude à la fois. Il s'était défilé en se mêlant à la foule des soldats, blonds comme lui. Il avait pensé à Harry.

" - On ne peut vraiment rien y faire ? On s'aime vraiment ? Demanda Draco en soulevant Harry pour l'accrocher en plus à lui.

- C'est bien partit pour. On pourrait aussi ne plus se revoir et s'oublier.

- Tu le ferais ?

- Non. "

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent encore. Harry finit par entraîner l'allemand dans sa petite chambre et ils firent l'amour encore. C'était tout ce qu'ils leur restaient ne pouvant passer du temps ensemble.

Durant une semaine, ils s'étaient rejoint tous les soirs devant le café fermé des Weasley et ensuite, filaient dans la petite chambre sombre d'Harry. Les nuits où ils étaient trop éreintés pour profiter du corps de l'autre, ils parlaient d'eux, de ce qu'ils étaient, chacun leur tour. Draco lui parlait de musique, Harry de peinture, ils décrivaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs souvenirs d'enfances, leur amour commun pour la nature. Ils s'inventaient des voyages et construisaient de faux projets. Ils s'imaginaient une grande maison perdue dans la forêt dans une petite clairière avec beaucoup de chiens et de rires.

Draco sortait de plus en plus abattu de ses patrouilles inutiles et Harry paraissait de moins en moins présent aux conseils qui se tenaient dans la grande maison. Molly mais aussi Ron, Hermione et tous ses amis s'inquiétaient beaucoup. Et même Sirius, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de remarquer grand choses, trop occupé par ses plans d'attentat, avait fini par douter.

Un soir, Harry perdu dans la contemplation de son amant endormi, décida qu'il devait en parler. Du bout du doigt, il effleura les tempes de l'allemand. Mais, remarquant qu'il en faudrait plus pour le réveiller, il empoigna son propre coussin et tenta de l'étouffer. Puis, voyant qu'il commençait à s'agiter, Harry le libera. Il se redressa immédiatement, les yeux exorbités.

"- C'est une tentative de meurtre ? Cria-t-il plus choqué qu'énervé.

- Ne me tente pas, rigola le brun. C'était plutôt une tentative de t'extirper du sommeil, et c'est totalement réussi.

- Ah. Ça change tout."

Il glissa sa main sur le cou d'Harry et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser plus fort.

"- Attends, dit Harry entre deux baisés, Il faut... Te parler... Roh ! Mais arrête, enlève ces mains tout de sui-"

Voyant que Draco était déjà parti dans une scène de tendresse, il lui assena un grand coup sur la tête, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux blond. Il devait lui dire maintenant.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tu connais l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Bien sûr que je con... Quoi ?"

Un silence plana durant deux minutes, laissant la tension retomber et le souffle de Draco reprendre un rythme normal. Il regarda son amant. Bien sûr, il savait depuis le début qu'Harry Potter n'était pas une personne qui restait terrée dans son coin sans agir. Il savait que Dumbledore l'avait pris en charge quand Tom Jedusor, comandant chef des SS, avait assassiné ses parents avant même que la guerre n'eut commencée. Il savait tout ça, alors pourquoi avait-il espéré que Harry ne fasse pas parti d'une organisation résistante, et surtout pas l'Ordre du Phoenix, la cible numéro un ? Il ne savait pas. Maintenant cela lui paraissait si évident.

Il soupira en regardant le brun.

"- Tu sais, au fond, je ne pouvais que m'en douter.

- Draco. Tu te rappelles, tu m'avais dit.. Dit que tu voulais... »

Draco regarda Harry, changeant immédiatement de regard. Une lueur inquiète s'était logée dans ses pupilles. Il avait compris, depuis le début il devait aider Harry. Il ne s'avait plus comment penser, peut-être que l'objectif de Harry était seulement d'être aidé. L'aimait-il vraiment ? L'avait-il déjà considéré comme son amant ? Harry sembla lire dans ses doutes.

« - Draco ! Je n'aurais pas pris autant de risque pour une autre personne que toi. Tu le sais. Le plus confiant de nous deux, c'est toi, alors ne commence pas à mettre en doute notre relation.

- Je ne suis pas le p..

- Vas-tu m'aider ? Draco Malfoy, fils de SS, porteur d'une religion qui n'est pas la mienne, et ne le sera jamais, vas-tu m'aider ? Tu le ferais, sachant que je suis juif, que pour toi, je suis un pervers, un monstre, un fils d'une race que tu essaies d'éradiquer ? Tu ne me trahirais pas, Draco Malfoy ? »

Un long silence s'installa. Le sourire sur la bouche de Draco revint. Il n'avait jamais été question de ça, c'était juste de l'amour, de l'amour et rien de plus. Pas de perversité, ni de monstruosité, la normalité c'était eux. Tout en eux était pur et beau.

« - Bien sûr que je le ferais. Promet moi, Harry, quand ce sera fini, on partira. »

Ils se rendormirent alors, sans besoin de promesse, tout ceci était déjà écrit.

Sirius se taisait depuis deux bonnes minutes, planté sur la pallier de la grande maison. En face de lui Harry avait timidement saisi la main de Draco. L'uniforme de l'allemand, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer, lui donnait un air strict et vulnérable à la fois. Il avait beaucoup maigri. Harry tirait désormais nerveusement la manche de son amant. Sirius était déçu et ses yeux criait « Je hais la chose que tu as amenée avec toi. »

« - Écoute, commença Harry. Écoute s'il te plait. Je te présente Draco Malfoy »

Draco esquissa un mouvement de tête, mais Sirius se raffermi.

« - Un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ! »

Les deux amants avaient reçu ce cri comme un coup dans la poitrine ? Draco baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait se justifier d'un père aussi horrible que le sien. Il avait honte, honte de ses origines, honte de sa religion, honte de porter cet uniforme qui lui allait trop grand maintenant. Il aurait préféré s'enterrer sous terre plutôt que d'affronter le terrible regard du parrain d'Harry. À cet instant il aurait voulu tuer son père.

Sirius s'avança d'un pas, le poing serré et dans la tête des intentions meurtrières. Une main surgie de l'entrée et Molly le rattrapa à temps. Elle avait l'air désolée et fatiguée.

« - Bienvenue, Draco.

- Merci Molly.

- Je ne veux pas de lui ici, gronda Sirius, je pense que je ne peux pas le dire plus clairement. Harry, tu es fou ! Tu ne le connais pas, tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

- Ce n'est pas..

- Si ça l'est ! Regarde-le ! Il pue le nazisme, son père est Malfoy ! Harry, couche avec qui tu veux, mais tu n'as aucunement le droit, tu m'entends, aucunement le droit, de mettre toute ta famille et tes amis en danger de cette façon ! Par ta faute nous allons devoir changer d'endroit, refaire tous nos plans, par ton unique faute. Tu t'en rends compte ? Tu peux être sûr qu'à partir de maintenant cet endroit est le moins sûr de la planète pour nous. À cause de toi ! Tu as dépassé les bornes avec tes conneries ! Tu as quoi dans la tête ? Tu veux nous faire tuer ? Désolé, mais vues les circonstances tu n'as plus le droit de participer aux conseils, et ne ramène plus jamais ce monstre devant moi, jamais.

- NON ! Cria Harry les yeux pleins de larmes. Non ! »

Il s'enfuit en courant, ainsi une minute passa et le son des graviers qui claquaient sous les pas d'Harry, se stoppa. Draco avait relevé la tête.

« - Trait- moi de toutes les insultes existantes, Sirius, dit Draco à voix basse, frappe-moi, enferme-moi, tue-moi. Hais-moi jusqu'à ce que tous les os de ton corps tremblent. Mais ne blesse plus jamais Harry. »

Et ses pas suivirent ceux de son amant. Molly essuya les larmes sur ses joues. C'était terrible. Elle regarda Sirius d'un air méchant et triste. Elle aurait voulu lui dire, simplement, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point ces enfants s'aimaient et voulaient s'en sortir.

Draco avait parcouru une grande partie de la ville, sans trouver la moindre trace d'Harry. Il n'était pas devant le café, ni dans sa chambre. Il ne savait plus où chercher. Il voulait lui dire, pourtant. Au moment où il allait se résigner, il trouva enfin son amant, écroulé dans un parc. Il était accroupi près d'un buisson verdoyant et pleurait, caché par les fougères et les arbres du grand parc. Draco ne savait plus comment il avait atterri là, mais Harry y était. Il sourit, et s'approcha.

« - Tu sais, toi, tu sais pourquoi on est encore vivant ce matin ? Parce quand je te regarde je me dis que tout ce qui doit être, c'est toi. C'est simple non ? N'agis pas comme si tout était perdu, je ne suis pas encore mort. Pourquoi tu gaspilles ton temps pour ces larmes ? Aller, lève-toi. Lève-toi, mon amour. On rêve encore, tant qu'on n'est pas mort. Tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre pour si peu, et surtout par une chose si prévisible que sa réaction. Je suis Allemand, chéri, et toi Juif. Et maintenant je pourrais te le dire tant que tu veux, parce que je m'en fous. Moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis un Allemand, tu vois, un putain d'Allemand, et je t'ai rencontré, toi, Harry Potter, toi qui est Juif. Et je crois que c'est la chose la plus importante qui soit jamais arrivée sur cette terre. Regarde-nous, on est si fort.

- Tu mens, on est rien.

- On est tout ce que tout le monde à jamais rêver d'être. On est le futur. On est la liberté, la révolution. On est bien plus que tu ne le penses Harry. Alors arrête de pleurer.

- Mais on est perdu !

- Moi je ne suis pas perdu. Je viens de trouver mon chemin. Je sais ce que je fais, je sais pourquoi je vis, je sais pour qui et pour quoi j'ai envie de me battre. Tu n'es pas perdu Harry. Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Tu fais ça pour toutes les personnes qui t'aiment et te protègent. Et tu fais ça pour moi. Et je vais le faire pour toi. Harry"

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le plus doux, le plus beau. Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux bleus du nord dans son regard.

"- Draco ! Le retint Harry. Je... Tu... Tu fais battre mon cœur !"

Le blond ricana. Il lança un geste de la main en se retournant.

"- Ich liebe dich, c'est comme ça qu'on le dit."

Le lendemain Harry passa sa journée dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas osé retourner à la grande maison, ni contacter Molly. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, à par attendre le retour de Draco. Il avait l'impression que rien ne comptait plus désormais que son amant, et cela lui procurait un sentiment d'intense solitude. Il aurait voulu voir Ron et Hermione. Il ne souhaitait pas passer ses journées sur un lit, à attendre patiemment Draco, comme une femme le ferait pour son mari. Il n'était pas une femme. " Oui mais je suis juif." pensa-t-il. Depuis la veille cette pensée le tourmentait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Draco avait retrouvé sa foi. Mais lui ? Pouvait-il vivre dans la pensée qu'il avait trahie sa seule famille, les seules personnes pour qui il avait eu de l'intérêt ? " Tout ça parce que je suis juif" se redit-il. Le mot maudit tournait encore dans sa tête. "Juif." Il ne savait plus penser autrement. "Si je ne l'avait pas été, je serais vivant. Pourquoi le suis-je ? Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, on n'a jamais eu le choix. Draco l'a-t-il ? Juif. C'est une insulte, et c'est ce que je suis. Je suis une insulte. Je veux mourir."

Quand Draco rentra enfin, il trouva son amant, les yeux tendrement ouvert, fixant une chandelle près de son lit, allongé négligemment. Il avait des nouvelles, il avait des informations, il devait en parler à Harry car il lui avait promis. Pourtant il avait hésité toute la sainte journée, ne cessant de se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Non, il n'avait pas remis en cause son amour pour le juif. Mais le fait de révéler à Harry l'heure à laquelle Tom Jedusor, accompagné d'une escorte de SS traverserait la ville dans la discrétion la plus totale, afin d'aller remettre un papier qui, tout en restant top secret, s'avèrerait être des plus importants pour les immigrations vers les camps, était le meilleur moyen pour le faire tuer. Mais si ce papier parvenait entre les mains du "Grand Chef", c'était une façon de le tuer aussi. Il devait lui dire, mais il avait peur.

Il s'approcha du lit, allant embrasser le brun, qui d'un coup releva la tête.

"-Tuons nous, Draco !

- Non, non, pas aujourd'hui Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Harry sembla déçu par le manque d'enthousiasme de son amant et en n'oubliant pas de lui voler un baiser au passage, retourna bouder enfoui dans la grande couverture. Se tuer était simplement La meilleure solution.

"- Écoute, petit chiot."

Draco passa sa main sur la tête du petit chiot, et ébouriffa sa tignasse.

"- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais voilà, je le fais, parce que tu me fais confiance, et que j'espère être récompensé par une nuit torride."

Il se mordit la lèvre, Harry avait pris un ton aguicheur.

"- Oh ça, tu peux en être sûr, même si tu m'annonces que tu as pris une bière avec des amis à toi et que c'était super, je vais t'en mettre pleins la vue. Tu ne peux pas imaginer toute les choses auxquelles ont peu penser en une saleté de journée. Seul."

C'était un reproche, mais Draco, calmant ses ardeurs, reprit un ton sérieux.

"- Je suis allé voir mon père. Dit-il d'une voix qui s'en le vouloir était tinté d'une tristesse sans égale. Il m'a... Donné des informations. Capitales. Capitales, mais dangereuses Harry. Promets-moi de ne pas foncer dans une mission suicide."

Et Draco lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur le passage de Tom Jedusor en ville, et le moyen de le prendre par surprise, voyant à chaque mot, les yeux d'Harry s'illuminer un peu plus, et ses membres trembler plus fort. C'était pour lui comme une merveilleuse nouvelle qui pouvait le mener à deux issues bien distinctes : la victoire ou la mort. C'était le risque à prendre. Après avoir soigneusement noté les indications de Draco sur un bout de papier, Harry ne voulait ni ne pouvait plus attendre et alla directement à la grande maison. Elle serait vide, pensa-t-il soudainement, mais après tout, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Cela faisait deux mois que les conseils n'avaient plus d'intérêt. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, les actions se faisaient plus rare, et les informations beaucoup moins importantes. Dans ce bout de papier, était écrit en vérité un seul mot : "Liberté" et Harry ne pouvait pas le voir filer sans rien faire. Ils devaient tout tenter.

Il jeta un autre regard à son amant, Draco était son seul espoir. L'avait-il trompé ? Était-ce une farce mortelle ?

"- Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et je pris tous les dieux de toutes les religions existantes pour avoir raison. Tu auras ta nuit plus tard, mon amour, je ne dois pas laisser passer cette chance. Si tu dis vrai, dans deux jours je serais à la poursuite du tueur de mes parents. Si tu dis vrais, dans deux jours, l'amour que j'aurais pour toi n'aura jamais été aussi fort, que je sois dans une tombe, ou dans tes bras. Je t'aime."

Il se jeta dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de plus de baisers qu'il ne lui en avait jamais donnés, et s'enfuit. Draco allait passer les deux jours les plus angoissants de sa vie.

" Ma vie est morte " constata Draco, le lendemain, lors d'une patrouille insignifiante, suivant le rythme des pas de ses camarades. Il n'avait pas revu Harry depuis la veille. Il regardait, l'esprit vide, les rues défiler. Peut-être qu'un jour il aurait le courage de sortir des rangs, et de partir en criant. Plusieurs fantasmes lui venaient ainsi à l'esprit, des rêves inachevés où il se rebellait et riait à cœur déployée. Rirait-il encore le lendemain ? Il avait envoyé son amour se tuer. « Mais, pensa-t-il, si l'ordre est aussi malin qu'on le dit, il a une chance. Les allemands sont fous, ils croient que leur force est le secret. Tom Jedusor, à cet instant, pense que seul la quinzaine de SS, le "Grand Chef", ses proches et lui sont au courant de cette opération. Il a tort. » Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction : il se rendait compte qu'il venait d'accomplir son premier acte de résistance. "Non, se dit-il, ma première résistance c'est lui. C'est Harry." Sa journée devenait plus légère, il était rentré dans la bataille qu'il voulait mener. Son statut n'était plus " Fils de SS" ou "PD", non, il était "Résistant". Il avait envie de le dire à voix haute. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il était fier de ce qu'il était.

Cependant le lendemain, ses certitudes se dissipaient peu à peu. Toujours aucun signe de Harry. Il l'avait cherché toute la nuit, et se trouvait à la terrasse d'un café, au petit matin d'une nuit sans sommeil. Il était rongé par la honte et l'inquiétude. Il ne savait pas quand ils allaient agir, ni comment. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir, il aurait détruit leur seule chance de gagner. Que fallait-il faire ?

"- Un autre café, je vous prie."

Le serveur pris note, en lançant un regard sur les cinq tasses qui s'alignaient sur la table, en une ligne parfaite. Draco aimait l'ordre.

"- Non, non, pouvez-vous .. Un Whisky.

- Certainement monsieur."

Et l'homme reparti. De dos, ses hanches ressemblaient à celles d'Harry. Draco se demanda ce que c'était de le faire, avec un autre homme. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'avait jamais été "comme ça". Il attendit son whisky, le vida, et en commanda un deuxième, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Ce matin était angoissant, la brume était lourde, tout indiquait que ce matin n'était pas comme les autres.

C'était une journée à faire des morts.

Un signal retenti dans la rue. Sirius venait de mourir. Harry ne s'arrêta pas de courir, il serra plus fort sa mâchoire, et ferma les poings, une larme coulait sur sa joue. D'un geste furtif, il se colla contre le mur d'une ruelle sombre qui donnait sur un carrefour désert, attendant qu'un quelconque bruit le mette sur une piste.

"- Ils ne devaient pas savoir ! »

La voix venait d'une rue adjointe.

« - Maître, s'il vous plait, les renforts ne sont pas en place, soyons discret... Personnes ne doit savoir pour ce papier ...

- Combien sont-ils. Les morts ! Combien sont-ils ?

- Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas eu Nott, ni Crabbe...

- Dire que je ne me retrouve qu'avec vous deux. Dire que cette mission est secrète !"

Harry se crispa. Ils étaient trois. Deux SS et sa cible. C'était ce moment, où jamais. Il repensa à Draco. C'était pour lui. C'était pour son amant, qui lui avait donné cette information, cette opportunité. Pour Gorge, Remus, Lavande, Colin et Sirius qui étaient morts. C'était le risque. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher ce moment, pour eux.

Tout se passa très vite. D'un pas très calculé, il se tourna face aux trois Allemands, il eut à peine le temps de remarquer la présence du sosie de Draco, en plus vieux, plus fatigué, qu'il ouvrit le feu, et abattu les deux SS. C'était un coup de chance, ainsi que le fruit de beaucoup d'entraînement, pensa-t-il. Il ne restait plus que lui, Tom. Il avait brandi son arme, et était prêt à tirer. Ils se retrouvaient dans la même situation. Harry tremblait, c'était comme voir la mort au bout du chemin. Mais il ne pouvait pas rater sa chance, il ne pouvait pas se déconcentrer. C'était maintenant.

"- Potter, tiens d-"

Et Harry tira. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, vidant ses balles contre le corps de Tom. Il senti une balle se loger contre son épaule et une autre rafler sa cuisse. Puis le silence. Il l'avait tué, il avait réussi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, il laissa échapper un long cri de joie, de délivrance, mais aussi d'hommage pour tous ceux morts pour cette cause. D'autres réactions se firent vite entendre dans les rues adjacentes, et Harry, prenant compte du danger encore présent, s'enfui dans une rue sombre, la main sur son épaule ensanglantée.

Mais une main le tira violemment en arrière, et il pénétra dans une maison inconnue, un étranger lui tenant fermement la bouche. Merde. Il avait foiré, il s'était fait avoir. Mais il était prêt, prêt à mourir, prêt à être torturé. Il avait tué le meurtrier de ses parents, et par-dessus tout, Draco ne l'avait pas trahi. Draco était un homme bon.

"- Harry... Harry !"

Tout un jargon en allemand sorti de la bouche du désormais reconnaissable Draco, qui serrait si fort les bras de son amant, qu'Harry avait cru passer les dernières heures de sa vie dans ses bras. Il eut un sursaut de joie, et oubliant la douleur pressante dans son épaule, il embrassa vivement l'homme de sa vie. Ils pleurèrent durant ce qui leurs sembla des heures, à se dire tous les mots d'amour qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais osés prononcer.

"- Sirius, et tant d'autres... Il y a eu tant de morts...

- Ils ne sont pas morts pour rien. Tous se souviendront d'eux. La guerre n'est pas fini mon amour, mais bientôt on sera heureux.

- J'ai .. J'ai été bon, n'est-ce pas."

Draco le serra plus fort encore. Il n'avait pas été bon, il avait été le plus merveilleux des hommes. Il ne savait comment exprimer sa reconnaissance au fait qu'il soit en vie. Il ne savait comment fêter cet évènement tout en respectant la mort et la tristesse des familles.

"- Harry. Nos différences sont mortes avec lui. Elles l'étaient bien avant.

- Je suis avec toi, encore. Dit Harry en pleurant, se laissant glisser sur le plancher de la maison inconnue qui était celle de la mère de Draco."

Plus tard, ils sortirent de la petite maison vide. Draco lui avait fait revêtir quelques habits allemand, et en dépit du bandage rougeoyant à son épaule, il paressait juste normal. Personne n'aurait dit qu'il venait de commettre un attentat. Ils retrouvèrent Molly dans la grande maison. Ils avaient finalement pu revenir dans ce lieu sacré. L'hommage qu'ils effectuèrent était des plus émouvants : accueillant des pleurs respectueux et plus tard, beaucoup de cris de joies. Draco avait été accueilli comme leur égal, mais avait souhaité rester discret. Il se sentait le même, mais il était allemand.

Harry le retrouva, venant de quitter un moment touchant avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, et lui pris la main, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« - J'ai tué ton père Draco.

- Je sais. Merci. »

Harry émit un petit rire, mais Draco pensait vraiment son merci. Le brun venait de crever l'abcès et il se sentait libre désormais. Il s'embrasèrent encore, dans un coin sombre de la maison emplie de souvenirs, ils s'embrasèrent et se dirent que tous leurs projets pourraient bientôt aboutir et que leur amour durerait.

La mère de Draco reparti en Allemagne le soir même, escortée par des gardes assignés. L'Ordre ne devait plus avoir lieux désormais, trop de risques avaient été pris. Les rafles emportèrent encore quelques amis, comme Ginny qui s'était faite emportée trois jours après, et Arthur, le père de la petite famille Tziganes, qui avait été exécuté sur la grande place. Harry et Draco résistaient encore, restant de plus en plus caché, inventant des stratagèmes judicieux et découvrant des planques sûres. Et, quelques mois plus tard, la guerre finissait.

FIN


End file.
